Third Time's a Charm (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: During a magic lesson, an unfortunate mishap occurs which could actually be a blessing in disguise for Emma and Regina.


**A/N:** Hook and Hood make brief appearances, but there is NO Captain Swan and NO Outlaw Queen. This story also contains sexual content (magic cock). Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Third Time's A Charm

"MISS SWAN!" The screech was heard throughout the office, although thankfully it was nearly empty during the lunch hour. "EMMA! This is… this is… _NOT_ what I told you to do!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry, Regina! I'm _so_ sorry." Emma was chasing Regina, who stumbled over her own feet around the desk, trying to distance herself from the blonde.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Regina should be livid, she should be extremely angry, if she wasn't so completely embarrassed, though Emma was trying her best to calm her down.

"Regina I am _sorry_ ," Emma huffed. "I didn't mean to give you…" Emma paused and stared at the rather big problem she had created, "…that."

"You gave me a magical _penis_ , Emma!"

Emma stared at the bulge in Regina's grey trousers, gestured with her hands and opened her mouth but nothing came out except a strangled sound. She couldn't explain away what happened. When Regina had requested that she magically transport the bottle of root beer from the desk to the table by the sofa, Emma had closed her eyes and had summoned her magic but unfortunately that was not the task she had completed.

" _These_ are $500 Salvatore Ferragamo flat front pants, Miss Swan! I am certain they were not meant to be worn… like _this!"_ Regina looked down at herself and her mouth twisted a little at the discomfort in her crotch area as her newly conjured hardness was pushing against the zipper and demanding to be freed. Her hands automatically went to undo the button.

"Wh…wha… _what_ are you doing?" Emma's eyes widened and she put a hand out to block her view.

"Don't flatter yourself," Regina pointedly glared at her. "I am sure you can imagine how unpleasant this feels."

"Well, just get rid of it, Regina. No big deal, right?"

"It is a big deal, Emma, because there are only two ways to get rid of a magic penis. The spell caster has to be the one to take it away…"

"Well, ok. I'll try it."

Regina looked immediately worried. "No, please." She put a hand up as Emma came a little closer. "I think you've done quite enough."

A determined crease formed in the savior's brow, "What? I can do it."

"Yes, well, _that's_ what you said about the root beer." Regina put a weary palm onto her forehead. The subject of today's lesson was magical transportation. She was finally teaching Emma how to, as the blonde put it, _poof_ from one place to another. If the woman couldn't transport a soda bottle within a room, she certainly was not ready to transport herself. "I do not want you aiming your _wild_ and unruly magic at my private parts, thank you very much."

"Well, what else are you going to do, Regina? Do you have any other ideas?"

Regina stared up at the ceiling in annoyance and when she could think of no other solution, she grudgingly relented. "Fine. Okay, but be _careful!"_ The mayor uttered more to herself covering her eyes, "I must be losing my mind." She stared at Emma directly. "Concentrate."

The savior nodded, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought of what she needed to do and centralized her attention on the protrusion between Regina's legs.

"Stop, stop, _stop!"_

Emma's eyes flew open in alarm, sensing that she had just made things worse. "What?"

Regina huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose first, moved that hand to her hip and tilted her head glaring at Emma. "You made it _bigger."_

Astonished green eyes snapped to Regina's groin area where she discovered the woman's newly added hardness to be much larger and pronounced than before, straining powerfully against the fly of her pants.

"I assure you… your _staring_ at it will not make it go away, Emma."

"It… it looks… uncomfortable."

"It is!" When Regina saw how sorry the savior was she tried to rein her temper in. This was awkward, to be sure, but she remembered fiascos that she had caused while learning magic all those years ago, and with a sympathetic twist of her mouth she forced her tone to soften a notch. "A little." Grunting in discomfort, her fingers went to her zipper flap. "I… I need to loosen this more." She unzipped her pants and Emma's eyes goggled as she saw the tip of the phallus peeking out above the waistband of Regina's panties, which did nothing to conceal the rest of it. She gulped and forced her gaze away, fighting desperately to resist the urge to look again for she had never really seen anything like it. It appeared smoother, delicate, and less veiny. How could something that was usually regarded as the very symbol of masculinity suddenly appear so feminine?

Placing her hands awkwardly on her hips, Emma raised her eyes to the ceiling, anywhere but the area between the mayor's legs. She had not witnessed all of it in its unabashed entirety, but she was fairly certain it would be magnificent. How ironic was that? Even with a penis, Regina was appealing, enticing and alluring.

"What were you thinking of, Miss Swan?" Emma detected, an unusual huskiness in Regina's voice, and when she directed her attention to the woman, she found that the mayor had pulled her red shirt tail over her erection.

"I wasn't thinking about giving you a _stiffy,_ if that's what you mean!"

The dark haired mayor put one hand on her desk and hunched over a little, acting a little peculiarly. "That's obvious. But magic can be tricky and if not properly channeled, especially for someone learning, it can lead to incidents such as these."

"Great! So what you're saying is I could walk around giving everyone magical erections unintentionally when I do magic? I'm sure the dwarves would love that." Emma was in a sardonic mood suddenly and running away with her own crazy babbling. "Want a hard-on from the town sheriff? Here you go!" She was horrified at the thought. "Geez wouldn't my mom just love that. 'Hey Snow, look what your daughter gave us! We're off to the mine to _whistle while we jerk!'"_

The blonde's satirical spin on the famous "Whistle While You Work" song from Disney's popular adaptation of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ was not lost on Regina, who had seen the blasted film several times when Henry was a little boy. The idea of the Evil Queen's desire to kill Snow White out of just vanity alone was utterly outrageous!

Still Emma's comment earned her a sarcastic eyebrow raise from the formal Evil Queen, "Are you quite finished?"

"Yeah… Maybe. It's just I don't want to hear it from my mother again."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked brushing her forearm over her shirt tail, welcoming the contact. Her erection was becoming achy with arousal and needed to be touched.

"She has been stressing me out lately with talk of…" Emma grunted and closed her eyes but imitated Mary Margaret, "Life, Emma… happiness… family… love. Are you and Hook planning to take the next step soon?" The sheriff turned on her heel and walked away a little and with her back to Regina, she did not see the mayor palm her length through her clothes in search of relief. "Like I don't get enough pressure from Hook."

"I see…" Regina rasped, though she wasn't focusing so much on Emma anymore as she gripped the desk and rutted against it a few times. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw. She had read about the Magic Cock spell a long time ago in one of the books Rumple had given her, however she had never used it so this was her very first one and she was overwhelmed by the power of it.

"I know she means well and her heart is in the right place, but she wants me to talk to Archie! Can you believe that?" Emma whirled around suddenly facing Regina with an incredulous expression, "My mother thinks I need therapy for my love life!" When she saw Regina bent over the desk, palms splayed out along the top and her head down, she became immediately distressed and promptly crossed over to her. "Regina? Regina! What's wrong?"

"I… I need… It needs…" Her quick indrawn breath kept her from finishing but Emma looked down and saw the cock jolt in excitement as if it somehow knew she was paying it attention. "Oh God, Emma…"

Emma moved closer after Regina leaned forward accidentally knocking over her little plastic container of paper clips. "What can I do?"

"Hah!" Regina's short burst of laughter was unexpected and with chagrin. "I need… release."

"Um, okay…" Emma wasn't quite sure how these next few minutes were going to play out and then Regina began to sway a little with her desire. Emma didn't hesitate to dip and catch her thinking the older woman might fall over and that's when she felt the hard shaft against her hip. _Oh my God!_

Regina's arms lifted, one going around Emma and the other wrinkling her top. "Miss Swan." The mayor stood very still enunciating each syllable as her phallus was pressed up against her protégé. "Don't move."

Emma dared not to as her arm circled Regina's waist, careful not to move the woman as she embraced her. At that moment, Regina's lust clouded eyes bore into hers and Emma was unexpectedly entranced and intoxicated by how utterly sexy Regina was. Of course, she'd always known Regina was sexy. One would have to be a fool not to see how undeniably attractive the woman was, but this was different. Not only was she sexy, but Regina was utterly sensual, erotic and Emma had the irresistible urge to kiss her.

Moistening her lips slowly with her tongue, Emma watched Regina observe its action attentively and she had the feeling that if she did kiss the mayor, she would definitely get enthusiastically kissed back and upon that realization, Emma's lips parted and her tongue came out again as if with a will of its own to deliciously taunt.

Regina groaned, suddenly wanting that tongue in her mouth and she absently flexed her hips once against Emma, taking a sharp breath while her shaft rubbed up against Emma's hip bone. She did it again, her forehead falling onto Emma's shoulder.

"Does that help," Emma asked softly, not trusting herself to speak any louder as this was uncharted territory for them, one in which she found herself wanting to explore.

Raising her head and hitting Emma with the intensity of her gaze she moaned and nodded, "Yes..." and her tone's inflection hit Emma right in her middle, spreading outward like an electrical current sparking every erogenous zone as if they had been physically touched.

Emma searched Regina's face for a moment but did not allow them time to think on it. She laid the flat of her palm over Regina's lower back, moving it downward so that it rested on the mayor's tailbone. Splaying her fingers out, she added pressure, forcing the woman's cock to brush up against her hip and together they began a slow rhythm of rocking back and forth.

"Oh, Emma… Yes…"

Regina was brushing up and down against her, clutching Emma's upper body and she opened her eyes to find the blonde watching her, studying her, admiring her and when she felt Emma's hand move even lower and squeeze her bottom while the other hand pulled her into a closer embrace, she let her head fall into the crook of Emma's neck, wanting to suck at the flesh there, but was careful not to.

Emma was overwhelmed with lust at this point and passionately bewitched by the woman in her arms, whom she hugged with complete recklessness as they both undulated against each other.

As Regina began to speed up her thrusting in urgency, Emma was enthralled and demanding as she placed both hands on Regina's bottom, rubbing herself vigorously along the woman's length in time to Regina's thrusts. She suddenly wanted Regina's orgasm more than anything else.

When the mayor pulled her head up, grasped Emma's head and placed their foreheads together bringing their lips close, Emma thought they were going to kiss but Regina lunged forward, her hips jerking upward as a strangled cry escaped her lips and their breaths mingled and their moans carried in harmony. Emma was sure she had never see anything sexier than Regina Mills climaxing.

They clung to each other joined wholly in the moment. Emma took the opportunity to appreciate the curves under her fingertips while she felt Regina's flexing in her hair, then at the sides of her head and she felt a gentle pull almost bringing their lips together, but instead the fiery expression Regina wore only moments ago, sobered and cooled, and she pulled away, leaving a bewildered Emma dissatisfied.

Taking a deep breath and stamping down her own passionate cravings, Emma muttered with a breathless hitch to her voice, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, I… I am. Thank you, Miss Swan." Emma bristled at the way Regina thanked her, as if Emma had handed her a tissue to wipe her nose instead of giving her the rip-roaring orgasm that she knew neither one of them would forget any time soon, if at all. Regina avoided her eyes and pressed her hands against her lap and then with a wave there was a brief glimmer under her shirt.

"Is it gone?" Emma turned her back toward the mayor so she could gather her own wits about her, being unsettled and still incredibly horny. Months of dating Killian and not so much as a twitch of sexual desire. An afternoon with Regina, and she was a house on fire close to exploding.

"No. I just needed to… tidy up. It was rather… messy." Regina blushed and brushed her hair back at a complete loss of what else to say. She dared not look at Emma for fear of remembering how good it felt to have the woman in her arms. She had almost kissed her, was surprised at how right it had felt to do so, but she had fought off the urge to at the last minute.

Emma's long inhale did nothing to calm her own wanton urges at the thought of Regina coming all over herself.

"So, you've still got a huge c…" She was going to say _cock in your pants_ until Regina gave her a reproachful glare, "… err, um… banana in your shopping basket?"

Regina tilted her eyes upward but Emma could have sworn the woman almost smiled. Almost.

"Yes, and unfortunately, it is somewhat worrying."

"Why?" Emma caught the curve of Regina's brow lift. "Besides the obvious."

"Emma, spells once cast are absolute for the most part. They don't have loopholes. This particular spell… well, if I remember correctly, there are only two ways to get rid of a magic cock. One is for the caster to will it away."

"And we tried that."

"Yes. And the other… well, the other way is to… use it."

"Isn't that what we just did?"

"Not exactly." When Emma displayed her puzzlement, Regina continued. "It needs to be _sheathed_."

Emma threw Regina a sidelong glance and crossed her arms. "You mean it needs to be _in_ something?"

"Yes, during climax."

The blonde blinked and asked, "You mean like in a mouth? Or a…" Emma gestured with her hand over her own crotch, to which Regina's eyes closed awkwardly. Then Emma's eyes flew open as she thought of another location a magic cock could enter and she gasped, "… or a…!"

"Indeed, Miss Swan. Any of the above."

Emma's jaw dropped and she thoughtlessly added, "What are we going to do?!"

"I surely don't know!"

Emma opened her mouth and closed it, but then a frown appeared as she contemplated with mild disgust, "Will Robin help you out?" She hated the man but it did seem that he and Regina were back together, at least she thought so. The last time she had asked if they were back together, Regina was rather evasive with her reply.

"Please Miss Swan, I may vomit." She and Robin were starting over again, though she admittedly didn't feel the same as she once had for him. So much had happened with Zelena who was pretending to be his wife Marian in New York, and there was still a lot happening now that her sister was carrying Robin's child.

"I'm just saying. Maybe he would be willing to help you out?" Emma doubted it because Robin Hood was a selfish prick who never put Regina first. It was because she knew he'd probably refuse that she felt like telling him, "Come on, Pinenuts. Suck it or take one up the ol' hoo-ha for love!" Not true love, though. Emma was quite sure Regina and Robin weren't true love. She'd pay to see his face, though. "The guy kind of looks like a closeted bottom anyway."

"Emma!"

"I'm just kidding." Maybe.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek and pondered her situation. "And even if he were a possibility, I wouldn't even know how to broach this subject with him."

"You mean he's not a possibility?" Why did that suddenly cheer her beyond all belief? Emma crossed her arms and jeered, "Would he _not_ do this for you?"

Regina crossed her arms, matching Emma's challenging stance. "Would that dumb pirate do it for you?" When Emma opened her mouth she shut it again in defeat, Regina threw her a smug look. "Captain Dunderhead would probably hire a busty prostitute for you and opt to watch… and probably eventually join in."

Emma winced because Regina was probably right. She couldn't imagine Hook willingly wanting to do any of the activities they were discussing.

"So now what?"

"I don't know, Emma. The idea of a prostitute sounds feasible. However, we don't really have any in Storybrooke. Loose women, yes. Prostitutes, no."

"Yeah… ironic how boring you made this town, Regina. I thought you wanted to make everyone miserable. But you gave them all homes, clean running water, HOT water even, jobs, chimera-free restaurants, cable, health care…" Emma was mentally ticking off the benefits when she caught Regina's scowl and fell silent.

"Shut up."

At that moment, Emma suddenly received an SMS message from David which was a reminder to her that lunch time was over and Regina seemed to catch on as well. Suddenly, Emma felt guilty about leaving Regina in this predicament.

"I've got to go."

"Yes, I know. I must also return to work."

"You're going to stay?"

"I have to. I have meetings, back to back, this afternoon. I'll just have to wear my blazer and stay covered up."

"It's Friday today, right? So everyone normally leaves early at 4:30. I'll come back and we'll figure it out, Regina. Together. I promise."

Emma was heading for the door and she turned around with a smirk on her face. "Are you going to tell Robin?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to say she wasn't sure but she was instantly suspicious of the mischievous gleam in the blonde's eyes. "Why?"

"Because I want to see if he feels threatened that yours is probably bigger than his." The last thing Emma remembered was Regina's mouth hanging open and the beginnings of what looked like a smile in her eyes.

[X]

It was just a little past 3:30 in the afternoon when Emma was sitting in her office with her boots crossed at the ankles, propped up on the desk and her back reclined in her desk chair. She had a police report in one hand and a doughnut hole in the other, when her father, David Nolan, walked through the door.

"Hey, check this out", he said with his jacket in one hand and a nod at the doughnut hole, "Hit me!"

She grinned at him and launched the tiny rounded glazed pastry in the air and watched as David dipped and caught it between his teeth and then delivered his signature gleeful smile while chewing.

Emma chuckled and nodded, "Impressive, Dad. Keep it up and you'll be just as good as Pongo someday."

David good-naturedly nodded his head and slipped his jacket on. "So I'm off to have a guys' night with Henry and Neal. Hanging out at the apartment with snacks and movies. We're giving Neal an early education on _Star Wars."_

"The kid can't even walk yet and you two have probably already shown him how to duel with a lightsaber. I told mom we shouldn't have ordered those for you two."

"Speaking of… your mom was going to call to see what you were up to tonight."

Emma forced her eyes to remain level and not roll. She had a sneaky suspicion it was more than just casual interest. "She wouldn't be planning a romantic dinner for two somewhere? Made reservations at some swanky restaurant in town for Killian and me?"

Her father flinched just slightly but she caught it. His grin faltered and he tried to recover before saying, "Well, it is date night, right?"

"Then she can go out with him," she chuckled as he recoiled backward with his mouth twisted in distaste.

"Hey now…"

"Besides, I already have plans. With Regina."

David's head perked up at that and he suddenly became very interested. "Oh? And what are you two up to?"

Emma hoped she wasn't blushing since she was instantly reminded of accidentally giving Regina a magic cock, and by what had transpired between her and Regina following that mishap. She still couldn't quite believe the events of just a few hours ago. She wondered if that constituted as sex. Did she have sex with Regina Mills? Regina had an orgasm. She didn't. There was no kissing. There was humping. Technically, she was helping to rectify a mistake. It all happened so fast. Should she feel guilty? Oddly, she didn't. Should she feel bad about not feeling guilty on top of everything else?

"Earth to Emma…"

"Huh? What?"

"I asked what you and Regina had planned for this evening."

"Well, that depends. Are you asking because you are genuinely interested or because you're snooping for mom?"

"What? Would I sell you out to your mother?"

"In a heartbeat if she was pushing your buttons."

"She is rather persuasive."

"Dad. You're putty in her hands."

"Ouch."

"The truth hurts," she delivered her most charming _Charming_ grin.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'd rather not know. The less I know the better." He winked at her and slipped his jacket on.

They said their goodbyes and she watched him leave. Her parents were nuts. She really needed to have a discussion with her mom. She often admired her mother, also known as Snow White, for being so hopeful and cheerful when times were bad, but it was a curse along with a blessing because her mom was so happy, she believed everyone should be that happy, including Emma and she sometimes crossed the line between care and concern to prying and lecturing.

Hook had called about an hour ago and had asked what their plans were for this evening and she told him that she already had plans with Regina and that they were working on something important.

She picked up her phone from the corner of her desk and opened up an SMS window.

 **EMMA: Hey! So are the meetings all done.**

 **REGINA: Just done.**

Emma smiled while her fingers worked the keyboard.

 **EMMA: So no one is the wiser to the "Little Regina" in your pocket?**

A few longer minutes passed by and Emma could imagine Regina blinking at the screen a deepening frown cutting into her forehead.

 **REGINA: I am not touching that remark with a 10 foot pole.**

Emma excitedly sat up and was in the middle of typing her witty comeback when her phone dinged with a message alert.

 **REGINA: And SHUT UP. I reread what I sent to you.**

Chuckling, she took in a long breath and pressed the backspace key until her message was erased.

 **EMMA: So get ready. I told you I'd help you. We're going to the Rabbit Hole tonight.**

 **REGINA: What for?**

 **EMMA: We're going to get you LAID, Your Majesty!**

Another pause and a snicker. Emma knew she was pushing it, especially using the word "laid", but she was having so much fun all of a sudden. She wished she could have seen Regina's face.

 **REGINA: I am not picking up women in bars with you, Emma.**

 **EMMA: Oh come on! It'll be fun. I'll be your wingman! Wingwoman! Wingperson!**

She was joking, of course, about going to the bar. Truthfully, the thought of hanging out with Regina at the Rabbit Hole, watching her flirt with other women irritated Emma and was not on her list of fun things to do. Bantering back and forth with Regina, however, was always entertaining. Her phone dinged again and the message made her laugh.

 **REGINA: You're a wingnut. No.**

Grabbing another doughnut hole from the white paper bag at the corner of her desk, she popped it into her mouth and activated the phone to take a look at the time. Was it 4:30 yet?

[X]

Regina could no longer fight off the urge and again wished that she had created a bathroom in her office all those years ago as part of the first curse because it would have allowed her privacy in a moment such as this. However, if anyone had told her that a little over 30 years later she would be roaming the halls with a giant penis in her trousers, she was absolutely certain the Evil Queen-just-turned-mayor would have sinisterly laughed her head off.

Closing a stall door after entering the ladies bathroom, and making sure that no one else was there, she unzipped her pants and watched as her cock sprung free. She had used magic to make her panties disappear because the lace thong was too constricting, however now, it wasn't as erect as before, though not completely flaccid either. Now that it had softened, Regina had to urinate.

This was going to be interesting she thought as she looked at her protruding member and then down at the toilet bowl.

She had spent all afternoon trying to recall the topic of magic cocks from that book so long ago. She had thought she had read that magic cocks never went limp and stayed fully erect, however no one had ever conjured a magic cock and not used its benefits by now. It was the equivalent of a sex toy basically.

Grabbing hold of herself and aiming it where she wanted, Regina willed herself to relax and suddenly she was able to complete her task as the sound and feel of the thin stream brought her great relief.

Once she was done, she wasn't all that certain what to do next. Men just stuck it back in didn't they? Did she need to shake? She ripped a toilet paper square from the roll and dabbed at the tip feeling totally inept and awkward. Okay, well done.

She tucked herself in and zipped up still leaving the top unbuttoned. Okay one problem solved. Regina Mills had just peed standing up.

As she walked back to her office she noticed that people had indeed cleared out early. 4:45pm now and desks were tidy and coat racks were emptied. Employees were on their way home to spend time with their families or maybe head over to Granny's or the Rabbit Hole for Happy Hour.

Thinking of the Rabbit Hole made her remember Emma's earlier messages.

 ** _EMMA: We're going to the Rabbit Hole tonight._**

 ** _REGINA: What for?_**

 ** _EMMA: We're going to get you LAID, Your Majesty!_**

Regina snorted. As if she ever needed help in that regard. Still she had considered it for a fleeting moment but felt so uneasy at the thought of sitting beside Emma Swan at a bar while admiring and evaluating possible sex partners, as if this was an episode of _Sex and the City_.

She wasn't entirely sure she was ready to hear of Emma's interest in anyone either. It was bad enough that she had to see the woman with that swashbuckling dolt who was so far beneath her. Case in point, how was Emma going to help her choose anyone worthy, if she couldn't choose someone worthy for herself?

She had only ever admitted the potential for greatness Emma had, when it came to her magic, but she would never utter to others some of the savior's other fine qualities. That she was funny, loyal, caring, focused, generous, adorable, attractive, sexy, wait what? She halted in her footsteps. Yes, she had thought on occasion that Emma Swan was sexy. Especially in times when the woman had stood up to her, back ramrod straight, calling her "lady" and telling her off. No one had ever dared speak to her like that and admittedly she had found that very enthralling.

With a smile, she thought of Emma's green eyes that could sparkle like emeralds with excitement or be the color of the turbulent sea when she was sad or pensive. She thought of how attractive Emma's dimples were when they were winking at her, the sound of her voice and the way her lips moved when she said certain things.

In that instant, Regina became aware of the tightening in her pants. "Oh no. Not again." Now, she felt it stirring and the urge to touch it became stronger.

Somewhere in her head she thought she should be taking notes about this to include in the book, but at the moment she was feeling slightly overwhelmed with need for release again. Ambling over to the couch in her office, spying the front door one more time she unzipped her pants, took herself in her hand and tentatively stroked herself once and then a second time.

In the back of her mind she knew this was ludicrous: masturbating her throbbing cock in her office. But she was becoming achy like before and having an orgasm was the only way to relieving it.

She thought of how good it had felt to rub up against Emma Swan earlier and her length twitched and hardened even more, so she experimented with different ways of fondling herself. She stroked it with her index finger up toward the tip and she tried it with her hand upside down with the index finger heading toward the base. Rubbing her rigid member between two palms was also gratifying. Then after she had licked her palm and stroked herself again, groaning at the added sensation of moisture, her office door unexpectedly flew open and Emma Swan came barging in with a small cardboard box of Chinese take out.

"I hope you like moo-shu pork and crispy noodles because that's what…" Emma kicked the door closed and froze with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. On the couch before her sat Regina Mills, trousers open and pulled down with her rigid cock in her hand. Emma tore her gaze from the woman's shocked face to her lap staring at the hard cock.

The temperature in the room skyrocketed and Emma could feel her pulse clamoring at her neck. _Holy shit!_ Regina was… Beautiful.

Regina had blushed profusely at Emma's arrival, catching her in the awkward predicament, and now the blonde seemed... fascinated and captivated. Also if Regina were honest with herself, she always received a sense of satisfaction at rendering the savior speechless. It was with this in mind that her hand began to move again.

Barely able to pull her eyes away Emma's mouth worked wordlessly and she turned and placed the Chinese food on a chair and then tentatively walked closer, again, watching the mayor play with herself.

"Was it hurting… like before?"

"More achy than painful, but the ache can be nearly unbearable. Touching it makes it feel better."

Emma nodded absently and felt a little curious as to what it must have felt like to have something like that between your legs.

She sat on the cushion beside Regina and watched in fascination. Those green eyes were like glinting jewels and Regina became more aroused thinking of how this seemed to be exciting Emma, and she groaned loudly at that, grabbing the blonde's attention.

"What?"

"The way you're looking at it. Like you want to…" Regina closed her eyes to calm herself, "… touch it."

Emma's eyes never left Regina's lap while the sheepish grin spread across her face. "Well, I kind of do." She sat up as if waking from a daze, looking Regina in the face. "Which is crazy right? Because it's not like I haven't held one before, but…" The savior's gaze was drawn back down and she continued, "…this isn't exactly an _ordinary_ one, you know?"

Regina put a hand up, just to be sure that the woman knew that she didn't want to further hear of any other 'ones' the woman had held before. "Believe me, Miss Swan, nothing about this day has been ordinary." Bringing her attention back to the subject in hand, quite literally, she gave her member a few good pumps and her lips parted and her breathing became labored. "I just want this to be over."

The hint of agony present in that last comment played on Emma's guilt and she felt so badly for what had happened. She had been thinking about it earlier and had wondered if this had occurred because she had been stressed out lately about her own sex life, or rather her lack of one, and her mother had been asking her about taking the next step. Hook had been expressing a desire to take their relationship in a more intimate direction, as well. She had to get better at focusing her thoughts when casting spells.

She watched Regina's fist move on herself a bit more surely and a little faster. Suddenly she thought of how she could fix this. It would be an unusual proposal for both of them, but it was indeed a solution to this problem and isn't that what really mattered?

"Are you… you know… about to come?"

Regina licked her lips and closed her eyes, "Yes. Soon, I think. Yes. Really soon."

Emma gulped, licked her lips and shook her head once in disbelief that she was about to say this. "Let me put it in my mouth."

Regina's fist stilled and her eyes shot open, a line forming between the two lifted eyebrows. "What?"

"Well, you said it needs to be _inside_. It should work, right?"

"I…yes. Yes, it should work."

"So… come inside my mouth." Emma mumbled the sentence under her breath, but Regina understood what she had said.

Regina was blinking at her and probably thinking the same thing Emma was. _Were they actually going to do this?_ This was definitely sex, Emma added in her mind. She was offering to perform oral sex on Regina Mills!

This was not for enjoyment though. This was necessity. Surely that was allowable, right? She was the one that got Regina into this mess. It seemed only right that she should get her out of it.

Regina chewed on the inside of her cheek in indecision. This would be the perfect opportunity to rectify this issue before anyone found out. Really, this could all be over within, perhaps, fifteen minutes. She saw the corner of Emma's lip quirk with a somewhat shy and adorable shoulder shrug. Maybe 5 minutes. Regina tilted her head to study the woman. Could Emma Swan possibly look any more endearing?

However, this was definitely crossing a line that there was no returning from as well as probably breaking certain relationship rules. Okay, cheating, this was most likely cheating, though it was not like she and Emma were fooling around behind people's backs. Besides after their actions earlier in the day, it's not like one foot wasn't already crossed over the line anyway. She shook her head because while she acknowledged these concerns every part of her was screaming, " _Duly noted, now move on and do it!"_

Emma must have caught her shaking her head and misinterpreted it. "Look, if you don't want to, that's fine. It was just an idea." Why did the woman sound disappointed and maybe even a little… slighted?

Regina opened her mouth and fumbled for the right words. Her cock began to twinge a little with her stopped movements so she slowly began to massage her stiffness again. "It's not that, Emma. I… I am very grateful… I…" Honesty was the best policy, right? "This isn't exactly like you're helping me fix a chair or solve a riddle. We are talking…" Regina lowered her voice, almost to a whisper, as if saying it out loud made it more real. "Fellatio."

Emma sucked both her lips between her teeth and bit down to keep from laughing. Of course Regina would use the very formal, technical term and she couldn't help the quip that came out of her mouth next. "You know, if we're going to do this, I at least need to hear Her Majesty, Queen Regina Mills say _blow job."_

"This is not a laughing matter, Miss Swan."

"Am I laughing?" The savior's eyes were gleaming with humor and mischief. How is it that Emma Swan could be extremely exasperating and irrefutably charming at the same time? The woman remained a puzzle to Regina. "So…" there was that mirthful look from the blonde and Regina knew some sort of joke from the woman was coming up, "…do you want _head_ or not?"

Regina closed her eyes and willed herself not to smile but she was failing miserable as her lips turned up a little. With a sigh and an awkward laugh, Regina consented. "Yes. Fine."

"Okay," Emma moved closer and bent her body over Regina.

"But," Regina added adjusting her pants a little lower and taking her blazer off, "We can't _enjoy_ it."

Emma shrugged her own jacket off and threw it over the arm rest. "Of course not. This is just a friend helping another friend out."

Regina opened her mouth to agree but didn't feel the statement was 100% sincere. "Exactly," she agreed and could hear the doubt in her voice though it didn't seem to register with the other woman.

Emma's hand brushed the one over her length and she asked Regina, "May I?"

"Oh. Um… yes." Regina let go and anticipated Emma's touch. "But be careful."

Emma snorted, "Believe it or not, I have done this before." Regina didn't want to think of Emma doing this to anyone else but before she could say anything the blonde's hand was wrapped around her and she inhaled sharply and both her hands dug into the cushion of the sofa.

"Too tight?"

"No, no. Just right."

She was rewarded with a dazzling smile from the savior who stroked her length and Regina's head fell back as she tried to regulate her breathing. "I meant to ask you if you had ever done this before, Regina."

Regina's eyes bulged as she directed a hard look at Emma. "That's an inappropriate question…"

"Says the woman who I am currently giving a _hand job_ to."

"Of course, I have had sex before, Miss Swan."

Emma frowned at her and then chuckled, "No. I meant a magic cock." Regina was just about to answer when Emma piped in, "I _know_ you've had sex before. That's not news."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Well…" Emma suddenly realized her mistake and wished she sometimes had a better filter between her brain and her mouth, but in her defense, she was becoming distracted with the magnificent phallic object in her hand; soft warm skin over firm rigidness. "You know, just that the Evil Queen _got around."_

"I did NOT _get around_! I mean, I wasn't a blushing virgin either, but I wasn't the slut of the Enchanted Forest! I was a Queen and rather selective with my bed partners, which were actually few and far between."

Why that elated Emma, she had no idea, and before she could catch herself she said, "Yeah?"

"Yes!" Regina said irritably and to prove her point continued. "I was too busy trying to conquer realms and kill your parents to think about, as you put it, getting _laid."_

Emma did smile at that. "Okay, yeah sorry."

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Regina huffed and Emma could have kicked herself. She was supposed to be helping Regina not upsetting her.

When Regina bent forward Emma put her hand out and encountered the softness of Regina's breast. Two pairs of eyes collided over gaping mouths.

"I'm sorry," Emma removed her hand, "I'm sorry. Regina…" Regina slowly leaned back and Emma began to move her hand on her again. "Look. We're here. You're close still, right?" Regina nodded. "Let me do this for you. I promised you that we'd fix this together."

Having the savior beg to please her, touched a chord inside Regina and she slowly smiled and nodded and Emma got up on her knees on the couch and bent close over her and as soon as she felt Emma's tongue caress the tip of her, Regina sighed and let her head fall back again.

Emma circled the broad crown with her tongue, lifted her head to stroke the shaft and took a peek at Regina who had her eyes closed and her mouth open, looking absolutely stunning while lost in passion. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Emma joked as a reminder, "We're _not_ enjoying this."

"No. We're not," Regina moaned. _Liar._ Emma had already started enjoying herself as soon as she walked in the door. Being with Regina was enjoyable. How ironic was it that the one person she enjoyed being around the most, besides Henry of course, was the one person that butted heads with her the most since she had come to Storybrooke.

Turning her attention back to her task, Emma took the head in first and then took Regina fully into her mouth making them both keenly mewl. Soon Emma's lips were moving over her, licking and sucking, and Regina's hands were in her hair, gently brushing and holding it back and out of the way.

The mood was suddenly changing as they were finding the rapture in this; the sensation of being joined in this way and the sounds that took over the room were so arousing. While sexual need and satisfaction was not new to either of them, there was something new about this whole experience and unlike anything they had known with anyone else.

Regina basked in the warmth and softness of Emma's mouth and she felt her orgasm building, coiling in her belly. She urged Emma's head to move quicker and Emma complied with an eager fist beneath her soft pink lips, moving up and down in a twisting motion, designed to spur eruption and Regina was nearing that point.

"Emma…yes, please…suck it a little faster."

Emma groaned at hearing Regina say those words and fought off the desire to touch herself through her jeans. She was probably going to need an hour long cold shower tonight. She sped up her efforts and bore down on Regina a little harder and Regina's hands tightened in her hair.

Regina was on the brink of climax; the coil was about to snap. This was going to be over in a matter of seconds.

The door to the office suddenly opened as two people sauntered in. "Regina, have you seen… _EMMA!"_

Emma jumped off Regina a millisecond before she began to spill out and to give Regina some privacy, she stood in front of her. It was then that Emma really took notice of their two unexpected visitors. She found herself staring into the very shocked faces of Mary Margaret and Hook.

"Bloody Hell, Swan!" Killian was furious, but Emma was thinking about Regina who was panting and trying to stifle her orgasmic moans behind her. He took a step nearer but Emma was mindful of Regina's state of undress so she put her hands up in warning to not come any closer.

"There is a perfectly logical explanation for all of this," the savior tried to diffuse the situation with a calm tone of voice but she knew Killian well enough to know that he was not in the mood to be reasonable. Her mother on the other hand was still staring with that deer-in-the-headlights look. She amusingly wondered what her mother would be most baffled about: that Regina had a penis or that it had been in Emma's mouth when she walked in.

"You haven't even sucked _me_ off yet, but of course you'd do the queen first. You know I should be more surprised but I'm not."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Emma roared back at him not liking this side of him at all, though she understood why he was upset. "Look there a few things you don't understand, Killian."

"Oh, I understand. I understand perfectly, love." The endearment was dripping with disdain. "I've been chasing you while you've been chasing the queen. Everyone knows it." He turned to Mary Margaret. "You see? _This_ is why we haven't gone any further! Because your daughter is a _lesbian."_

Mary Margaret brought a hand up to cover her face in uncertainty of what to say and then moved it down so her palm was covering her mouth. She looked at Emma in front of her and Emma lifted her chin in defiance as Hook swore, turned on his heel and left.

Emma wondered for a brief moment whether she should go after him but the idea, admittedly, did not sound all that appealing and there was Regina to consider. The woman in question, by this time, had righted her appearance, cleaned up and zipped her pants. She peeked her head out from behind Emma, feeling totally and completely uncomfortable at having had an orgasm in public. As usual, she tried to cover it up with sarcasm.

Directing her glare at Mary Margaret she said, "Well… at least Emma doesn't need to see Dr. Hopper."

[X]

"Would you like an eggroll, Miss Swan?"

"Yes. Thank you, Regina."

The three women sat at the tiny meeting table in Regina's office; Regina on one side of the table, Emma on the other and Mary Margaret between them. Mary Margaret had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed at the two other women in scrutiny. She peered into her daughter's face first for a few seconds, then her gaze darted to Regina and then to Regina's lap, all the while, Emma and Regina were passing out food and chopsticks to one another, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Mom, there's probably not enough food, as I wasn't expecting you but you can have half my eggroll if you want." She held half of the fried roll in front of her mother and the woman had a momentary bout of distraction before shaking her head.

"Uh… no thanks. Look… I'm confused and a little… mystified as to what I have just witnessed." Emma bit into her eggroll and Regina decided to forego the Chinese pancake and just have the moo-shu pork over white rice instead. "Did Regina have a willy?"

"A what?" Regina asked in surprise with a mouthful of food and Emma scoffed into hers before she took another bite. Swallowing her rice and wiping her mouth, Regina asked, "A willy? It sounds like one of your chirping birds."

"You know...a…" Mary Margaret whispered, "… _penis."_

Her old adversary's discomfort was her joy so Regina opted to tease Snow White a little bit, "Ohhhh… you mean a _cock!"_ Mary Margaret jerked her head back in shock and Emma sputtered her water, "…a _pocket rocket…"_ Mary Margaret blushed and Emma held the napkin to her mouth to keep her laughter in at her mother's reaction. "… _trouser snake?"_

"I like _pump-action pistol."_ Emma joined in and she and Regina knocked water bottles in a toast.

"Okay, stop with the jokes. I call it a _willy,_ ha-ha." She looked at Regina, "Have… have you always had one?"

Regina's eyes widened into a pointed stare at the woman, the kind of stare that would immediately hush the average person up, but Emma thought her mother had probably gotten enough of those looks from Regina, that she was more immune to them than most.

"You know…" Emma butted in. It doesn't seem quite fair to call it a _willy_ really. I mean, baby bro… has a willy. But Regina's…" Regina waited for the punchline, and scooped another bite into her mouth. "Regina's is…" Emma smiled thinking of the appropriate term, "… _majestic."_

As the two women intensely shared a coquettish grin, Mary Margaret's eyes darted between the two and she knowingly rolled her eyes at them. How could she have been so blind? When Emma had first moved to Storybrooke during the original curse, she could detect a curious fascination that her new roommate, who she didn't know was her long lost daughter at the time, had had for the mayor. She remembered wondering fleetingly whether Emma was homosexual at the time, but Emma had mentioned being with men, so she just assumed her daughter was straight. All that mattered to her was that Emma was happy. Mary Margaret knew she could be pushy and that she had been meddlesome in trying to push Emma and Hook together but the way she saw it, she had 28 years to make up for! She wasn't there to make her daughter happy when Emma was growing up and damn it if she was going to waste any more time in doing so now.

Mary Margaret glanced at Regina, who had once been her stepmother, though Regina had always been adamant that Snow call her Regina and never mom, and sure enough Regina was more of a friend and then enemy than any family relation to her. She had tried to help Regina with her love life too, pushing her toward Robin Hood. With Regina she also felt she had to make up for something. Daniel. The man Regina had lost because of her. All she wanted was for these two women to find happiness and momentarily, in this room, at this table, it looked as if they had found that happiness. They were positively besotted with each other. Did they realize that? And if so, what did that mean for them? After what had happened in the last hour, Mary Margaret was pretty sure Hook was nearly out of the picture, unless Emma reined him back in, however it did not seem like that's what her daughter wanted. Emma's eyes dipped from Regina's to her lips, then to the woman's hands holding her chopsticks and then her eyes lifted again with… desire. _Oh for goodness sakes!_

"Okay. Can we take a moment to just talk about…" the short haired brunette pushed on though she used a word infrequent in her own vocabulary, "…Regina's majestic cock." That caught their attention and Regina cleared her throat.

"It's very simple, Mary Margaret, and it… well, it started off innocently enough. I was teaching Emma magic and asked her to perform a task and… well, she gave me this instead." Regina explained about the magic cock spell and all that she remembered about it and Mary Margaret was sufficiently filled in on everything up to this point, except for the dry humping. She didn't need to know about that, Regina thought.

"So you asked her to move a bottle of root beer and she gave you a magic willy instead." Mary Margaret asked of Regina and when the woman nodded in confirmation, she turned her attention to Emma, "And you think this happened because _I've_ been pressuring you to sleep with Hook?"

Emma was startled, "No! I mean, it may have been a small part of it because that's been the most prevalent thing on my mind, but _I_ need to get better at blocking my thoughts when I do magic. This isn't your fault, Mom."

The room fell silent.

"I only want to see you happy, Emma." Mary Margaret sighed and hunched over her folded forearms on the table. "And just so you know, I wasn't thinking about you _sleeping with_ Hook. Just that I could tell there was something holding you back from taking the next step. It was almost like you needed to… to…"

"Shit or get off the pot?" Emma smiled.

Her mother scrunched her face up, "Yes. Exactly." She placed a supportive hand on Emma's arm. "You were with him but seemed less than enthusiastic about it. You went through the motions of dating but were always emotionally absent." Emma stared into her food and Mary Margaret spared a glance at Regina who was suddenly studying Emma intently. "I had even wondered whether you… that you…"

Emma's head whipped up at her. "What?" Mary Margaret shut her mouth in a thin tight lip smile and shook her head. "No, thought that I was what, Mom?"

"That you might be interested in women instead. That you were bisexual or gay." Emma opened her mouth but closed it and huffed out a breath.

"And if she was?" Regina asked peering at Mary Margaret with curiosity, half dreading her answer. Snow White could be such a judgmental little priss as a child. Regina was just getting to really know the woman she was now that they had become better friends.

Ruffled by Regina's challenging tone, Mary Margaret pegged her with a hard look and sincerely said with unwavering conviction. "I would not care one bit! I would love my daughter anyway!" Looking back at Emma missing the look of newly found respect that Regina directed at her, Mary Margaret squeezed her daughter's arm. "I can't say this enough, Emma. I only want to see you happy. No matter _who_ you choose to be with. Love is love and wonderful. If you find someone who can make you feel the same way your dad makes me feel, I could care less what they have in their pants or under their clothes. I would gladly accept them and thank them for making you feel that way." Mary Margaret took a deep breath and admitted. "That's why I was really hoping you'd talk to Archie." Emma looked up at her mother then. "I knew you wouldn't talk to me, and I was concerned that you may be struggling with… your sexuality. I didn't want you to be alone. I wanted you to know that you had support and people around you who love you no matter what." Mary Margaret leaned back in her chair and laughed at herself. "You thought I wanted you to talk to Archie to help you sleep with Hook… I wanted you to talk to Archie so that you could find the freedom to be who you really are because I love you. I will love always you. No matter what you do."

"I desperately wanted what you and Dad have that I think I tried to find it with Killian, but… I just don't think he's it. I had _wanted_ him to be, but…" Emma shook her head and blurted, "I don't want to be Mrs. Hook!"

Regina snorted and mother and daughter shared a laugh and Mary Margaret smiled through the beginnings of happy tears. "Then don't. No one is making you."

"He was pretty angry, though. I doubt this is the last I'll see of him. He may come back and start trouble."

"Then I will gladly punch him in the mouth," the protective mother offered.

Regina threw her an astonished look. "This is by far your most appealing side, Mary Margaret. I'm impressed."

A sarcastic expression was Mary Margaret's answer. "And I _live_ to impress you, Regina, as well as annoy and irritate you."

Regina's mouth hung open in delight. "And it gets better!"

It was on the tip of Mary Margaret's tongue to ask Regina what her intentions were with her daughter but she held back realizing that it might be too soon. She could only hope they figured it all out on their own and soon.

"Hey mom, you can have half of my fortune cookie." Emma snagged a cookie and offered Regina the other one. Regina cracked hers open at the same time Emma did and Mary Margaret watched both women read the tiny slips of paper. "What's your fortune say?" Emma's eyes bright with humor.

 _"He who can use his tongue can find out any road."_ Regina announced her fortune with flair and Emma giggled.

"Mine says, _'A chick that will grow into a_ cock _can be spotted the very day it hatches.'_ How about that?" Regina's eyes goggled and her lips parted in surprise.

Mary Margaret, swallowing her own chuckle, surprised them both by snatching the fortunes up, switching them around and giving them to the women, the innuendos lost on no one.

[X]

Regina slipped the key into her front door, unlocking it but quickly halted suddenly as a sensation stopped her from going in; an odd feeling that she was being followed. She turned quickly just in time to see Robin step up behind her with a troubled look on his face.

"Robin, you startled me." When he didn't answer, she had the sneaky suspicion that he might have already gotten a visit from an irksome moronic pirate. "Would you like to come in?"

With a dire expression, he answered simply. "I think you know why I am here, Regina." She nodded just a few times and asked. "Again, would you like to come in or are we going to have this discussion out here on the porch?"

"I don't think there is anything to discuss." He crossed his arms stubbornly and she readied herself for an argument. "You had sex with Emma Swan."

It was on the tip of her tongue to deny it but technically it was true, and what was more was that she felt no shame surprisingly. True, it was Emma that got her into this mess, but the savior had done nothing but be supportive, helpful and steadfastly present, willing to do whatever she could to help Regina through this entire ordeal and she suddenly realized that _that_ was all Emma ever really did. She seemed to be there for Regina to help her through whatever she was going through. The woman sacrificed herself for her, kept her promises to Regina and basically made it her life's work to see that Regina was happy. _Why does she keep doing that?!_

"How long, Regina? How long has this thing between you and Swan been going on?" That grabbed half her attention and she was focusing on the shrubs while thinking not only about that question but many other things regarding Emma Swan.

"A lot longer than I have realized," was her answer. She looked at the man before her who pixie dust had declared to be her soulmate and she sympathetically smiled. "This is a shock to you, I know." It was a shock to her too. "And I understand you're upset, Robin," she was being honest, "…but I am actually glad that this happened. It's made me realize that you and I… we're not meant to be."

"But aren't we soulmates?"

They were a fiasco was what they were, Regina thought as she shook her head. "We were destined to meet and spend some time together, but we weren't meant to be."

"What if you're wrong?"

Regina laughed to herself, "Well, it certainly wouldn't be the first time. And like every other thing I've done in my life, I will have to learn to live with it. But I am not going to keep us in a farce of a relationship because of some shiny dust and a lion tattoo." His expression told her that he was processing her points but she still wondered whether he understood. "I don't feel for you what I should, Robin, and you don't make me feel the way a person who is in love with me should."

"And Emma Swan makes you feel all these things, does she?"

Well that was a question she felt she couldn't readily answer on her front stoop on demand. This was all happening so fast. She was feeling things she wasn't yesterday, having thoughts and desires that she wasn't yesterday. She needed some time to think. However she looked at him and was inwardly surprised by her truthful answer.

"More so than anyone has in a very long time."

[X]

Emma tip-toed into the kitchen and looked over her shoulder at the couch that Henry was sleeping on. It was barely 5 in the morning and she could no longer sleep with all that was on her mind. Taking a glass from the cupboard and opening the refrigerator, illuminating a little of the dim space with its light, she poured herself a glass of orange juice. She wondered how Regina was fairing and hoped that at least she could get some sleep. Who knows? Maybe her "problem" was no longer a problem anymore.

When she had arrived home last night with Mary Margaret, she found Hook waiting outside the building. Once she assured her mother that she would be okay and was left alone to speak to the pirate, she stuck her hands in her pockets and had argued with him. He had told her that he had seen Robin at the Rabbit Hole and had told him everything. She had almost decked him.

With a sigh she closed the refrigerator door. She was pretty sure that Robin would have gone to see Regina and she wondered if maybe they had made up and he had helped alleviate Regina of the magic cock spell. Not only was that thought unpleasant to her, but it made her bitter and jealous as well. She wanted to be the one to help Regina through this.

Sighing, she sipped her juice, closed the door and turned only to discover Henry sitting at the counter, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What are you doing up, Ma?"

He startled her into fumbling her glass, spilling a bit of juice over the side and so she held it out and let it drip before turning to grab a dishtowel to wipe the glass bottom, herself and then the floor. "I should ask you the same question. Go back to sleep!"

"I heard you stumbling around in here."

"I just came to get some juice."

"Well, now I want some." He hopped off the stool and took a glass down and poured himself a little bit and joined her at the counter taking the stool next to her. "So are you okay?" Emma looked at him over the rim of her glass, understanding that he wasn't just asking about her health. He was asking about something more and when she didn't readily respond, her son prompted, "You know, breaking up with Hook and stuff."

"Oh." She set the glass down on the countertop and smiled genuinely. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think it was a long time coming."

"Yeah, I think so too. I'm glad he's gone."

"Me too," she gave a perfunctory nod and then she adopted a flabbergasted look, "Wait, what? I thought you liked Killian."

"He was alright, but he's no 'dad'."

Emma pressed her lips in a thin sympathetic line knowing her son thought of his father, Neal, every now and then, wishing to have known him longer. She rubbed his arm soothingly and missed the observing side-long glance from him before he spoke again, keen to know her reaction.

"He's no _Mom_ either." Emma's eyes whipped up to his and she did not mistake it. He was talking about Regina and the way he said it lit the fire of suspicion in her eyes.

"Just what are you driving at, kid?"

"I'm saying that if you and mom wanted to date _each other_ , I wouldn't be opposed to that."

He smiled at Emma's dropping jaw and raised his chin in a challenging manner, daring her to deny her interest in his other mother. His intelligence was insulted when she simply denied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, Ma! Really? You're going to pretend not to know what I am talking about. All the little looks you've _both_ been giving each other since I brought you back to Storybrooke?"

"What looks?" Emma was shocked that anyone, especially Henry, had noticed, but her son ranted on.

"All the saving each other and promises and all the hugging me, holding on so tightly that I wondered whether you did it sometimes to be close to each other…"

"What?! No!"

Henry raised his eyebrow at her very unconvincing tone, scarily like Regina would. He was as much Regina's son as he was hers and that made her feel… giddy, happy, and damn near exuberant. _What the fuck?_ She wasn't going to discredit Neal's biological contribution in all of this, but Henry was her and Regina's son; they were his parents… together… and damn it if she wasn't over the moon about that.

"Maybe… you're seeing things, Henry. It's perfectly natural that you would want to see your parents get together."

Her growing 14 year old son scoffed at her and answered, "Now you're just talking out of your ass." Okay, there it was… the _Swan_ in him; not the Charming, not the Mills, but definitely Emma Swan.

"Hey!" He gave her dull reprimand a defiant look that she had seen on herself at that age. The kid was going to swear anyway and he was growing up. This was just another way he was pushing the boundaries. He had slowly been pushing them since New York and now that little 10 year old kid that found her in Boston all those years ago was not so little anymore. "Don't let your mom hear you say that." She gave a quick shrug and head tilt, "Your _other_ one."

"See! You guys already _sound_ like you're married!"

"Henry…" Emma took an uncertain inhale and lifted doubtful green eyes at him.

"Tell me that you are not interested in mom as more than friends. That you never thought about it." She stared at him willing her lips to move but she couldn't. _Holy crap!_ Was she in love with Regina Mills? She thought of how Regina's happiness meant more to her than anyone's and not out of a sense of duty, but genuinely. She thought about how she would move the sun and moon for Regina if she could. The original idea was to not fight with the woman anymore; not to be at each other's throats; not plot against one another. Nowadays, she wanted to be closer with her, explore the connection that she felt to her in all the ways that made them unique. In this entire town, no one understood Emma like Regina Mills did. She felt it, she _knew_ it. She sighed. She wanted it.

"It doesn't matter what I thought about, Henry, or what I think now. Regina has Robin. He's her true love."

"Bullshit!"

She glared at him causing him to wither and blush like only a mother could, "Okay, now you're pushing it."

"Ma, mom is afraid to lose love. She hasn't had a lot of it, and when she thought she did, it was always a fleeting thing. So she's afraid to lose it and it clouds her judgement, I think."

"…'clouds her judgement'… who are you? Dr. Phil?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Robin is not her true love, Mom. You are. I think that's another reason why I was supposed to come out to find you and bring you back; for breaking the curse, for me, but also for _her."_ Henry finished up his juice. "You were meant to be together." He got off the stool and put his used glass next to the sink. "Now the question is what are you going to do about it? Are you going to let her walk off with the _wrong_ person, someone she didn't even choose? Or are you going to do what I think I brought you back here for… to _save_ my mom and have the love that you've _both_ been looking for."

She watched him walk back to the sofa, slip under the covers and turn on his side with his back to her. Well, that certainly gave her a lot to think about. It would appear that sleep would be eluding her for the rest of the morning too.

[X]

It was 7:30 in the morning and the air was crisp and fresh in front of 108 Mifflin Street. After adding her empty glass next to her son's, Emma had climbed the stairs and gotten into bed only to lie there and stare at the ceiling for an hour, thinking of the conversation between herself and Henry.

Having had enough self-examination and time berating herself, Emma hopped out of bed, washed up, donned some clothes and quietly slipped out of the apartment, and now she was on Regina's front stoop staring at the door in trepidation.

It was early, she knew, but against her better judgement, she leaned on the doorbell anyway, once, twice, and she saw a grey blur of movement behind the glass adjacent to the door before it swung open.

"Do you know what time it is, Miss Swan?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to disrupt my sleep?"

Grumpy, ok. She could deal with grumpy. As a matter of fact she was fondly reminded of old times, when she and Regina didn't get along and she felt that spark of satisfaction grow that she had managed to get under the woman's skin. She pasted a sweetly innocent and seemingly oblivious smile and asked, "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Regina stared at her with her signature blinking frown and when Emma thought she was going to get a door slammed in her face, Regina stepped aside and with a gracious wave of her hand toward the inside and a dash of sarcasm she gestured. "By all means, Emma. Do come in."

The young blonde walked passed Regina, stopping in the middle of the foyer and turned as Regina was walking up the stairs.

"I _am_ sorry to wake you, Regina. I just feel so…" she sighed, "… so many things and I needed to talk to someone. You. I needed to talk to _you."_

Regina studied Emma and noticed the bags under her eyes and her worn look. It was evident that the savior hadn't slept very well at all and truth be told, neither had Regina.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she slightly groaned in exhaustion. "It's alright Emma, I was up anyway."

Removing her hands from her face, she found Emma staring at the front of her pajama bottoms. "You sure are." Emma visibly gulped and she thrust her hands in her back pockets. "I… I see you still have it."

Knowing full well that her pants were tented, the pajama clad woman scoffed, "Of course I still have it. Did you think it'd magically disappear on its own?" Not waiting for an answer she stepped passed Emma and headed toward the kitchen. "Coffee, Emma?"

"Yeah, sure," the blonde said absently trailing behind Regina into the kitchen. "I thought maybe that… you and Robin might have taken care of it by now. You know that he would have…"

"Performed fellatio on me?"

"Okay, it's still funny when you say it like that. And yes. Why not?"

"Because maybe it would feel too homosexual for him."

"Did he say that?"

Regina paused with a scoop of ground coffee over the coffee filter piece and said, "No. He didn't have to." She remembered after she had broken it off with Robin he had inquired about what Hook had said he saw. Robin had balked at her when she explained what had happened and had slipped the side of her jacket aside to show him the large swell in the front of her trousers. Yes, she had received the message that he was disgusted. It no longer mattered now anyway.

"Not in so many words."

"That was a _dick_ thing to do," Emma rebuked and Regina closed the filter cup and raised an amused eyebrow at her. "No pun intended." Regina smiled slowly and pressed the power button on the coffee maker after adding water. "I'm just saying I'd go down on you to save your life."

The mayor was entertained now and trying desperately to keep it from showing as she chewed on the inside of her cheek to stop the smile. "Yes, I think we tried that last night."

"No, as in same sex. I meant with your… _girly bits."_

The smile couldn't be stopped this time and Regina's brown eyes were dancing with mirth. "Ah, you mean cunnilingus."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Jesus, Regina, you're like a walking textbook." Regina chortled then, and Emma decided that she quite liked the sound of it. Why didn't Regina laugh more?

"That's kind of you to say…" started the brunette, but Emma interrupted her by sidling up a little closer as she got the impression that Regina didn't quite believe her.

"I mean it, Regina. I would totally do it."

In answer, Regina narrowed her eyes curiously at the younger woman and asked, "Have you ever been with a woman, Emma?"

Emma blushed and shuffled slowly from one foot to the other. "Yeah. Once. And it was really nice." Her reminiscent smile turned more serious. Since it was asked, she returned the question with equal inquisitiveness. "You?"

"Mmm… sort of…" Regina nodded once and looked a little sad. "I was 15 and I and a friend, Rebecca, who was the only friend I had, my best friend at the time… well you see we had become very close and were on the verge of our own sexual discovery…" Emma was leaning on the kitchen counter, entranced in Regina's story with her chin propped on an elbow. She could listen to Regina talk all day. "Well, one day…" Regina paused with sorrow in her eyes, "… one day we had decided to fulfill our curiosity on the subject. We kissed and touched, a lot…" a smile bloomed momentarily but then disappeared, "… and in our state of near undress we were caught by my mother."

"What did Cora do?"

Regina shook her gloomy expression off and returned to her task, bringing two coffee mugs down from the cupboard. "She magically levitated me into the air and strangled me, calling me a filthy whore. She ordered Rebecca to leave and never return or she would be sorry."

Emma jerked her head back with wide eyes and a rounded mouth, aghast at Cora's cruelty. Emma had grown up without a mother, and she thought it better to have grown up motherless than to have one like Cora Mills. "That's totally and completely fucked up, Regina."

"Yes, well, at least I saw Rebecca run away before I lost consciousness. There is no telling what my mother would have done had she stayed."

Thinking of a 15 year old Regina being angrily smothered until she passed out, infuriated Emma. "What the actual fuck?!"

"Hm. Shall we sit at the table?" Regina took the newly poured cups and set them on the table, "Cream and sugar right?" Emma watched Regina retrieve the necessary items and add those beside the steaming cups and she gave Emma a quizzical expectant curved brow but Emma stood stock still by the counter still processing all that Regina had just revealed to her.

"Regina!"

"What?"

"That…

"That was many years ago, Emma. And it's over now. My mother is gone. There's no point in living in the past."

"Yeah but… it must have been… scarring."

Regina's short burst of laughter filled the air. "Of course I was emotionally scarred. Do you think evil queens are born every day?" Regina shook her head and sat down and Emma joined her. "But thanks to Dr. Hopper, I've come a long way and made peace with a lot of my past."

"Still…" adding sugar to her coffee, Emma prodded, "I understand, I suppose, if you were traumatized into never dating women."

Regina's cup paused halfway to her lips. "I would date a woman," she corrected with a look that expressed disbelief that Emma would say such a thing. When she was met with Emma's startled expression, she confirmed before taking a sip, "Certainly, I would."

"Then why didn't you?"

Regina sipped her coffee and put the mug down. "I think we had already established that the Evil Queen was too busy trying to kill your parents to consider having a lesbian relationship with anyone. Look who I had to choose from here in Storybrooke; all the peasants that probably wished a horrible death on me." Regina snorted and stirred the liquid in her cup not noticing Emma's downcast, yet hopeful expression.

"I'm sure there could have been _someone."_

"Like someone _who?"_ Regina inquired with a wide enlivened gaze.

"Someone who was… _not_ a peasant."

Regina chuckled and leaned forward and quipped, "I think all the princesses were taken."

Emma forced her eyes to lift, in piercing regard, to meet Regina's. "Not all of them."

It took a moment for the implication to register with Regina and when she got the hint, she gasped and pointedly stared at her guest in astonished wonder. "Emma…"

"I mean, I know it sounds crazy considering all that we have been through, and you know, we have Henry, who is so on board with it by the way, but you know when you _really_ think about it, it doesn't sound crazy at all…"

"Wait, Henry knows… he approves?"

Emma's mouth worked having really not focused on the mention of Henry really but more trying to figure a way to make her romantic interest known to Regina. She suddenly felt awkward that she wasn't doing such a great job of this. Henry would never let her hear the end of it if she didn't at least make her true feelings known.

She waved off Regina's question. "Yeah, he totally approves, but listen. That's not the important thing here, Regina. The important thing is, I have feelings for you. I have _always_ had feelings for you: attraction, desire, anger, loathing…"

"Wow, you're really terrible at this, Miss Swan."

"Yes! I know! And you _know_ that about me! You know _me_ , Regina. Better than anyone. And I know you." She suddenly felt like such a failure. Put her in the middle of a bar room brawl and Emma could fight her way out but have her divulge her feelings of love and she was at a total loss of skill. "I'm totally messing this up!" She pushed her chair back roughly and got up and started pacing like a caged lion.

Regina watched her, slightly entertained. She was so utterly adorable in this moment and Regina thought if she could just get a word in edgewise she would tell Emma that her feelings were mutual.

"I thought you were straight, Regina."

"But I'm not straight. I mean, I don't consider myself straight."

Emma faced her direction determinedly and interceded, "But I didn't know that! I mean I thought that I couldn't have you. I mean if I had known I might have asked you out long before now instead of dating Killian." Regina knew Emma had a tendency to babble sometimes so she was letting her do it until now.

"You would have?"

"Yes! You were my first choice, Regina." The blonde began to slowly pace again. "You've always been my first choice."

The slow burning ember in Regina's stomach was starting to grow into a comfortable crackling fire and the thought that Emma was romantically interested in her sent a shockwave from her brain, to her heart and then straight to her cock, which twitched and Regina immediately shifted in her seat to try and ignore it.

"But then Robin came along and now you and he are together, which complicates things…"

"Robin and I are not together." Regina amended with a tone of finality.

"What?"

"I broke it off with him last night." At Emma's shocked expression, Regina stated in a rather straight-forward manner, "He is not the right one for me."

"But… I thought he was your destiny."

"I choose my own destiny, Emma."

The wide grin broadening on Emma's face was so arresting that Regina's breath caught and the stiff member down below throbbed. She brought a hand down to cover herself.

"So…" Emma sauntered closer now and stood before her, a buoyant expression on her beautiful features, "… Regina, do… I have a chance?"

The brunette threw her a winning smile and when she spoke Emma detected the slightly flirty tone in it. "I think you have a very good chance."

Emma began to bend but stopped herself. There were steps that needed to be taken right? She just couldn't kiss Regina. They should go out on a date. Instead she found herself saying, "I so want to kiss you right now. But I can hear your voice in my head saying, 'First things first, Miss Swan. You could at least buy me dinner.'"

Regina had to chuckle at that because if circumstances had been different, she just might have said those exact words.

"And when have you ever listened to a word I said, Emma?"

Emma's grin grew adorably bigger, deepening the dimples in her cheek. She was absolutely lovely, Regina mused.

"But we haven't had our first official date yet, Your Majesty."

"Emma, just yesterday you had me inside your mouth. I think we're sort of passed the whole first date thing."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at that. She bent again, thrilled that she was going to kiss Regina Mills. With the crook of her finger under the older woman's chin, she raised those tantalizing full lips for her own and when they touched an overwhelming sense of home rushed through her.

For Regina the kiss felt very much like finally being found after being lost for so long, but also being discovered by the only person who was meant to do it.

Regina scooted her chair back and stood, her lips never leaving Emma's and once she had wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, felt Emma's circle her shoulders, their kiss intensified.

They separated but not with a lot of distance between them. "Well," Regina grinned from ear to ear. "It appears you've been holding out on me. You may have a hidden super power I was not aware of."

Deeply pleased Emma crooked the corner of her mouth upwards, "Yeah? Kissing the queen to distraction?"

"With exceptional aptitude."

Emma caught her bottom lip between her teeth and tested Regina's excited state by rubbing her belly enticingly against Regina's erection and the quick intake of breath told her all she needed to know. "That's quite a party you've got down there in your pants, Your Majesty. I say the sooner we take care of that, the quicker we can get on with our lives." She touched her nose to Regina's lovingly and delivered a chaste kiss to her lips. "Together."

"A fresh start."

"Exactly," the blonde agreed, kissing her chin and giving Regina small kisses along her neck.

"Are you asking me to go steady with you, Miss Swan?" Regina chuckled into Emma's ear sending pleasurable vibrations to skitter along the blonde's nerve endings.

Pulling back and staring into Regina's gorgeous face, Emma adopted a wickedly mischievous smirk. "What I am asking you, Regina…" her gaze dipped down Regina's front, "…is to please let me _fuck_ you…" Regina was jarred with hard lust and her sharp intake of breath did nothing to calm the growing needy ache in her body and when their eyes met, the blonde was suddenly sincere, "…so that I can _date_ you."

"With my _girly bits."_

Emma simpered and nodded enthusiastically, but she waited patiently in her gait and manner, with only desire in the green pools of her eyes giving her excitement away. She was waiting for Regina, giving Regina a choice and she found that incredibly sweet.

Regina's hands pried Emma's arms away from around her shoulders and then she quietly took a hand and led her curiously out of the kitchen. After taking the first few stairs up toward the bedrooms, she could tell Emma guessed her intentions by the sappy, goofy grin on the younger woman's face and Regina restrained the joyful anticipation that she felt coursing through her body.

After they had walked into her bedroom, Regina turned and was not prepared to be engulfed in Emma's arms and kissed so passionately, but she returned it with equal fervor.

"If I'm going too fast, just tell me, Regina. This has been a long time in coming for me, so…" Emma cajoled the other woman's lips apart and then dove the tip of her tongue in to lure Regina's to do the same and when it did, she rejoiced and hugged her close.

Regina started to push the savior's jacket over her shoulders and was pleased to hear it hit the floor. Next she was able to pull the woman's t-shirt out of her pants and up over her head and once bared to her, she noticed that Emma was completely naked underneath, no bra. "Oh dear _God!"_

Emma looked at the queen staring at her front in awe and she sweetly palmed the woman's cheeks and kissed her murmuring against her lips, "I'll take that as a compliment. As far as boobs go, I'm alright."

"Alright? Emma, you're breathtaking." The simple praise uttered with reverent sincerity fueled Emma's desire even more and through her kisses she relayed how much she wanted Regina.

"Jesus, Regina… I want you so badly."

"Emma, the bed."

Before long they were kissing, Emma sitting on the bed's edge with Regina standing between her legs, topless, with Emma paying close attention to the brunette's pebble hard nipples with her tongue, lightly with the edge of her teeth and her fingers and Regina was whimpering and begging for more as she massaged Emma's scalp and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get these off, Regina," She offered and she dipped her hands down the back of the older woman's pajama pants and felt nothing but smooth curved flesh. _Holy shit._ She had not been prepared for Regina to be completely naked underneath but that stoked the arousal in her abdomen up a notch and she placed kisses down her belly and her hands worked their way around to Regina's front loosening up the waistband.

Regina stilled Emma's hands with her own causing Emma to look up at her questioningly. "What? I took my pants off now it's your turn," Emma joked first and then said, "Not getting shy are you? As you had so succinctly put it downstairs, you have already been inside my mouth."

"I… It's silly isn't it? I think out of all the times I had fantasied that you and I would be doing this, never had I imagined that there would be a penis involved."

"You thought about us doing this?" Emma perked up, stroking up and down Regina's stomach and then her arms. "Wow… Regina Mills has had fantasies about me."

"I would have told you sooner, Miss Swan, if you hadn't started _monologuing_ downstairs."

Emma chuckled and when she saw Regina chew on her bottom lip, she embraced Regina around her bottom and hugged her closer, bulge and all. "Regina, these feelings that I have for you just didn't happen overnight. I'm in this for _you._ Evil Queen, mayor and all. Cock or no cock. Everything you are, I lo…like it."

Emma gulped with uncertainty, hoping that Regina had not caught her near mistake at professing something that might have been too soon for now, though Emma knew that's what she felt. If she had noticed, Regina did not let on that she had. She just smiled down at Emma and with one hand pushed the waist band of her pants down and Emma felt the cock's head vault free from its soft cotton shackles and jut out in welcome. While Regina used her feet to kick off her pants, Emma wrapped her fingers around Regina's girth and placed gentle kisses on the tip which sped Regina's breathing up. Then she used the tip of her tongue and circled the head slowly and repeatedly with Regina clenching and unclenching her fists on either side of herself.

"Tell me what to do. Yesterday, I really liked when you told me what to do."

Regina gathered luxurious blonde hair into a pony tail and continued to run her hands through it, all the while it had a soothing effect on Emma. "Take me into your mouth and please me, Emma…" On a groan, Emma's lips wrapped around the soft velvety head and descended down Regina's shaft, pulling back up, with a sensation so intensely enjoyable, Regina placed her soft delicate fingers at the base and thrust herself into Emma's hot obliging mouth. "Yes, suck it just like that, dear." The term of endearment sent a wave of euphoria through Emma, elated that she was giving Regina such pleasure. After she gave it a few more sucks, Regina pulled herself out and requested that they move further up on the bed.

Emma's senses were so lust-filled, Regina could probably ask anything of her and she would do it gladly. Regina followed her on to the bed and together they lay out on the pillows, smiling and caressing. When Regina kissed her, running her tongue along the seam of Emma's lips, she was given permission to enter her mouth where she sucked and licked Emma tenderly reminding Regina about how that mouth felt on her hardness. "Are you ready for me, Miss Swan?"

Emma whimpered into her mouth as their hands traced each other's dips and curves, "Jesus, Regina, that is the _sexiest_ thing you have ever said to me."

Chuckling Regina sucked the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth and playfully nibbled on it. "Nonsense. I've said that to you at least a dozen times before."

"Um…not with your boobs and my boobs pressed together." Emma smiled against Regina's lips, "…and certainly not with your hand wandering enjoyably between my legs."

"Problem? Would you like me to stop?" Regina teased. She suspected that there was no stopping for either one of them at this point. They wanted this too much.

"Fuck no," was Emma's direct reply that had Regina chuckling.

"As always, you have such a way with words, Miss Swan."

"I doubt you're _dating_ me for my linguistic prowess."

"No, I'm dating you for your sweet ass."

Emma gaped in approval of Regina's jibe. She had always been impressed with Regina's wit but she considered it a delight if she could get Regina to swear. " _Touché_ , Madam Mayor."

"Mmm… now shut up and kiss me." Regina ordered before her fingers slipped into Emma's slick warm folds brushing up against her arousal swollen clit. At first contact Emma gasped, moaned and launched herself closer, plundering Regina's warm mouth with her tongue and when the queen played with her brushing her insistently with a little more pressure, Emma's hips began to rock into her hand.

"Regina… Regina…" A finger slipped deeply into Emma and Regina was awestruck by the feeling of Emma wrapped snugly around her finger. She shuddered and her cock bounced as she forecasted what the sensation would feel like wrapped around her girth.

Emma was panting by the time Regina moved down to her breasts and drew a beaded tip into her mouth as her fingers returned to rub the blonde's hooded sex. With Regina flicking the nipple with her tongue in time with her hand, Emma felt the tension of her orgasm build.

"Oh…my…Regina…"

A whisper of a smile crossed Regina lips as she traveled to the area between Emma's breasts running her tongue down across a toned midsection. Emma Swan had a beautiful body. When her mouth skated around the woman's navel, Regina's curiosity got the better of her and she brought the finger that had been inside Emma to her lips and tasted her for the first time.

By this time, Emma was wise to what Regina's intentions were and she brought her hands down and cradled her face, wanting to make sure she didn't rush Regina too soon. "You know you don't have to…"

"Shhhh…." was Regina's only reply before she kissed Emma's abdomen, moved lower and feasted her eyes on her fingers running through Emma's sleek glistening sex. "You're gorgeous, Emma." She studied Emma's reactions while she fingered her. Emma liked both circular and up and down strokes, and when Regina loving brushed the sides, massaging her in a different way, Emma groaned in satisfaction.

"Fifteen, my ass! You're too good at this Regina." Emma licked her lips and breathed heavily and loudly while gripping the bedsheets tightly and moving herself against Regina's fingers.

"I've done this to myself plenty of times, Emma."

"Have you ever done this and thought about me," Emma asked jokingly, throwing Regina a teasing grin and resting her head on the pillow.

She felt Regina kiss her thigh and say earnestly, "I believe I have already mentioned that I have fantasized about you before. What did you think I was doing while I thought of you? Knitting?"

The blonde's eyes flew open, craning her neck and pinning Regina with an incredulous stare. "Seriously?"

Regina smirked, "Sometimes on the bed. Sometimes in the shower." Regina remembered one time in particular, "… and one time in my office behind a locked door, finishing right before I had a meeting with you and a few other city department heads."

Emma swore inwardly at the thought of Regina sitting in her office chair with her leg propped on the desk, pencil skirt around her waist and a wriggling hand beneath a racy pair of panties.

"My underwear was soaked by the time I was done. I had to go to the meeting without them."

The loud slapping sound of Emma's palms hitting her cheeks drew Regina's attention and she chortled at the woman's astounded expression.

"Regina, will you please just _take_ me… _now?"_

Seriously contemplating her request, Regina acknowledged that this was supposed to be, primarily, a way to rid herself of the accidental magic cock spell, but she couldn't resist Emma's heated folds in front of her, beckoning her to once and for all satisfy her curiosity and have a sample of Emma Swan.

"Not yet, Emma. I very much want to taste you."

"Oh shit." She looked up and saw Emma groan, close her eyes and lustfully nibble on her own lip. To alleviate some of the sexual tension in her body, Emma rolled her nipples between her fingers; the sight bringing about a tortured moan from Regina.

Burning with curiosity and without any further delay, Regina parted Emma with her fingers and took her first testing swipe with her tongue, pleased with the sounds Emma made from the head of the bed.

Exploring Emma with curling and swirling tongue movements, she was keen on listening to what made Emma whimper louder.

"Oh my, God, Regina… Yes…" Regina watched Emma wriggle erotically and decided she loved watching her from this vantage point. "A little more to the… OH MY GOD!" Regina refrained from chuckling as her eyes whipped up and she saw Emma grab the pillow next to her and excitedly press it to her face and scream into it. Pleasing the savior was just so much fun.

Adding her fingers to the mix, knowing what she herself personally liked, Regina plunged first one and then two fingers inside Emma while she covered the woman's hooded clit with her mouth. Thrusting inside the woman and gently sucking at the most sensitive part of her, she took in the addicting scent and taste of the woman beneath her.

The sounds of the room were loud and glorious. When Emma came, she lurched upward into Regina's hot demanding mouth while clutching at the woman's head. "Yes… Yes… _Regina!"_

Regina was certain that making Emma climax was now her favorite thing to do and she admitted to herself that she was an avid fan of, how Emma would put it, "going down" on Miss Swan.

As she let her calm, Regina rested a head on a gorgeous thigh and lovingly admired Emma's center.

"Regina, come here," Emma ordered and when Regina traveled up her body with her cock brushing her folds, Emma looked at her and happily smiled. "You are so amazing." Her brow furrowed for a moment. "Do we need a condom?"

"No." Regina considered it for a moment since there are other reasons besides pregnancy prevention to wear a condom. "Would you feel safer with one?"

"I just don't know how these magic cocks work, like if I can get pregnant or not."

"Well… Some women in the old world have used the spell for pregnancy but you won't get pregnant."

"You're sure?"

Regina was surprising herself with how open she was being with the savior but she felt that they were embarking on something very special together and wanted to do it honestly. It was with these feelings that she just said simply, "I can't have children, Emma."

Duh! Emma could have smacked herself for not thinking about it before, but in her defense no one ever spoke of the reasons why Regina had adopted Henry in the first place.

She cradled Regina's face in her hands and kissed her sweetly at first until Regina returned her kisses with urgent need. Emma brought a hand down between them, held the tip of the cock against herself and with a sigh glided it up and down wetting it with her essence.

"Oh my God, Emma." Regina's breathing was short and shallow, overcome with the sensation.

"I know. This is hot, right?" Emma mumbled against her lips as they continued to kiss and nip at one another. "But you know what is making this insanely hot, Regina? Knowing it's you."

Regina murmured Emma's name striking her tip against the woman's engorged bundle of nerves causing a delicious friction. Emma swore and huffed loudly, "So hot, Regina." She guided Regina's hardness, positioning it against her opening and began inserting it inside. "Come inside me, My Queen."

An audible grunt was all Regina could manage as she slowly engulfed herself in silky warm tightness. As she sank deeper into Emma, they both gasped and sighed and when she was completely buried she needed to give herself a moment to adjust to the incredible feeling of being completely sheathed inside Emma Swan.

This was unlike anything she had ever felt before and she was very glad that Emma had climaxed only moments ago because she wasn't exactly sure how long this was going to last.

Slowly Regina almost withdrew completely and then she surged back in with a tremble while hearing Emma's moan of pleasure. With each roll of her hips Emma's moans spurred her on as they grew louder.

She felt Emma's hands and nails on her backside and it was so arousing she began to penetrate her harder and faster until Emma was crying her name out repeatedly, along with the word "yes" and a few swear words, all accompanied by Regina's pants and the protesting sounds of the mattress and headboard.

Then the oddest most incredible thing happened. While in the midst of their love making, they both took immediate notice.

"Re… Regina? Oh… Oh… Is it… _Vibrating?"_

"Uh… Uh… I…think so! _Oh God!"_ Regina was utterly gobsmacked by what was happening.

"Oh Christ, that's…so good! Is it…supposed to…do that?"

Pitting their foreheads against one another's, they smiled at each other and Emma's hands came up to clutch at her shoulders; the little crescent moons the blonde's nails were making only aroused Regina more.

"That is a discussion for later, Emma." Regina gave her one last kiss before she propped herself on the flat of her palms and began to drive herself with urgency into Emma.

"Regina! You're going to make me… Fuck, yes!" Emma's back bowed exposing the creamy expanse of her chest and neck and Regina dipped to suck a nipple in her mouth as the woman beneath her spasmed and clasped at her triceps. She felt the muscles of Emma's center tantalizingly contract and releasing her nipple, Regina screamed Emma's name as her orgasm roared through her.

Suddenly, a wave of shimmering light emanated from them and rolled outwards, its force like that of a gust of wind that set off car alarms outside the window.

Emma opened her arms and caught a trembling Regina and hugged her close as they both breathed and rode out the aftershocks of their powerful release.

The vibrating had stopped but Emma remembered the feeling of Regina coming inside her and smiled while drawing lazy circles on the woman's back.

"So did we do that?" Emma had seen the light and suspected Regina had too.

"Yes. I believe we did." Regina said into her neck.

The blonde smiled even brighter. "You know what that looked like…"

Regina rose up and looked down at her. "The true love light."

"Yup. Only we weren't _kissing."_ Emma lifted a naughty eyebrow and Regina lowered her head and chuckled into her shoulder. "So, a true love orgasm? Has that ever happened before?

"Why do you people continue to assume that I know _everything_ about magic?"

Emma brought the queen's lips down for a kiss. "Because you usually do, Regina." After a moment, Emma asked, "Do you think the vibrating could have been an unexpected _true love_ effect on the magic cock spell?"

"Could be."

Emma thought of what Henry had said about them being true loves and she believed it now too. She wondered what Regina would think. "So the true love light… with us… it seems pretty obvious, don't you think?

Regina's lips spread into the biggest happiest smile Emma had ever seen. "Absolutely…" When Emma grinned Regina kissed the corner of her lips. "I think it means we _lo-like_ each other." Emma's eyes danced and her mouth opened in a wide broad grin at Regina having detected her little slip before. "Yes, I caught that." Emma tried to shut the queen up by rolling on top of her and they wrestled a top the bed for a few minutes until Emma's phone, on the bedside table dinged with a txt message alert.

"It's mom," she laughed on an exhale and put her phone down. "She saw the light and wanted to know if that was us and if we'd taken care of my magical mistake."

Regina's mouth hung open, "She saw it?"

"And felt it."

"And felt it?!"

Emma giggled and put her arms around Regina's neck. "Apparently the whole town did."

Regina groaned, "Oh dear."

"What are you groaning about? I'll be the one getting calls at the station today asking if there was some curse happening that no one knew about."

"Hmmm, yes. I don't envy you." Regina cupped a breast and kissed the tip and then the spot above the swell. "So you have to work today?"

"Just a few hours in the afternoon. The mayor has really been riding my ass about these dumb reports I have to submit."

Regina feigned outrage and gasped, "That bitch."

Emma giggled and kissed her, "But I should be done by 5. Why don't we take our son out for pizza tonight?"

Regina smiled, "Family night. I'd like that."

Emma's fingers folded with Regina's, "And maybe we can hold hands. Let people know that we're dating?"

"I like that even better." Regina nuzzled their noses and realized that the magic cock was gone. A look of relief washed over her and Emma picked up on her thoughts and she moved herself against Regina.

"It's gone." Emma excitedly said.

"Thank goodness." Regina replied completely at ease.

"Hmm…" Emma rolled them over suddenly and at Regina's inquisitive expression she said. "I want to see you."

Emma slid down her body and settled between her legs before Regina could say or do anything. The brunette was not shy and she certainly didn't mind having the sheriff poking around down there. Looking down, she found Emma appreciating the view.

"Well?"

She glanced up at Regina and then back down to her core. "I think the queen is gorgeous _everywhere_ …"

Emma's name was an adoring whisper from Regina's lips as the savior determinedly slipped her arms under Regina's thighs, resting the woman's legs on her shoulders, and enthusiastically tongued at her until they were both sobbing with need again.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **End Notes:** I hope you have enjoyed this story. Comments and feedback are always welcome, especially if there is a part that you liked, I'd love to hear about it.

Thanks for reading!

 **Tumblr:** juicecupswanqueen  
 **Twitter:** smilerising


End file.
